Half of an Accident
by thosehetalianships
Summary: Small Franada one shot. Involves an accidently drugged/slightly slutty Matthew and a momentarily hesitant Francis. Rated M for some smut (no explicit sex scenes) and Alfred's dirty mouth. Smut/yaoi/boyxboy - don't like don't read!


**Author's Note: Hey guys! This is my first fanfic. Take a look at it and tell me what you think! :)  
><strong>Warning: Yaoi/boy x boy. Smut.

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Hetalia.

Matthew Williams leaned against the wall of the elevator, hunched over, trembling, panting for breath and scared out of his mind. The fire in his lower regions was unbearable, making him whimper in agony.

_What is wrong with me? _He thought desperately. _Papa…_

_…oOo…_

France, better known as Francis Bonnefoy to his friends, threw open his hotel door when he heard a muffled thump come from just outside. He stood in the doorway staring down at the crumpled figure of Canada at his feet.

"Mathieu…?"

Matthew rose his head and Francis' heart stopped. The boy's cheeks were flushed, his pink lips swollen and slightly parted, small pants escaping from between them. His indigo eyes were half closed, glittering with unshed tears.

"Papa…" Francis stiffened at the huskiness of the younger nation's voice. _"Aidez-moi…"_

Francis immediately stooped and quickly pulled Canada up, dragging him into his hotel room and closing the door behind him. He gasped in surprise as he felt Matthew latch onto his knees, pulling himself up until his face was even with France's belly button. Matthew stared up at him, desperation and uncontrollable lust colouring his usually sweet expression. _"S'il vous plait…"_

Francis felt something poking the front of his leg and he looked down between his and Matthew's body to see Canada's erection straining against his jeans. He was rock hard.

Francis swallowed.

"Mathieu…what happened?" France felt his throat tighten at Matthew's expression, his cheeks flushing and a stirring occurring in his stomach.

"I drank…with Alf and…Gil…something in the drink…?" Matthew was gasping now, seriously having trouble speaking with any semblance of normalcy. "Francis…" He implored, gazing up at the older country with hooded, tear-filled violet eyes. "_Papa…"_ Francis couldn't stop himself. He moaned softly under his breath, hauled the Canadian up under his arms and manoeuvered him across the room until he had him sprawled on his back on the bed, his glasses askew on his flushed face.

Francis gently took the glasses from his former colony's face and placed them on the bedside table. Then he climbed onto the bed and kneeled overtop of Matthew looking down at him seriously.

Matthew was shivering uncontrollably underneath him, his indigo eyes staring back at him, pleading. His lips were parted so invitingly, his cheeks were red, small gasps escaped from his mouth. _I'm going kill whoever did this to him, _Francis thought, fury clutching his heart.

"Please, Papa," Matthew moaned, grabbing onto the front of Francis' shirt. "_J'ai peur." _

Francis quickly cupped Canada's head in his hands and lowered his mouth to his. _"Oui, mon cheri," _he whispered before covering his mouth with his. Matthew's lips immediately parted at the pressure, a small moan escaping him. Francis pushed his tongue into the younger nation's mouth, almost viciously sucking at Matthew's tongue. Matthew kissed back hungrily, sliding his hands up to entwine themselves in France's long blonde hair.

Francis' hands slid down Matthew's cheeks, down his neck, to the collar of his red dress shirt. He began to furiously undue the buttons, tugging at them a bit clumsily, annoyed at the cloth separating the two of them. As each button slowly came undone, Francis began moving his mouth down Canada's jawline, down his neck and across his collarbone. Matthew trembled like a leaf, small gasps escaping from his puffy lips. Francis trailed wet kisses down the front of Matthew's now exposed chest, pushing the shirt away and running his hands along the Canadian's taut muscles.

He brought his mouth up to Matthew's left nipple and lightly licked it. "Ah…" Matthew squeaked, too far gone to be embarrassed. Francis smiled at his reaction and began roughly sucking on it, wanting to draw out more sounds from the young nation. He wasn't disappointed.

While he was teasing him up there, his hands finally wandered to the buckle of Canada's blue jeans. He swiftly undid it and pulled them down, dragging them off of Matthew's legs. He brought his hand back up and lightly brushed it over Matthew's erection that was straining against his red boxers. At the contact Matthew moaned the loudest yet. Francis looked up at Matthew's face which was staring down at him with the most seductive, though unconsciously so, expression on his usually innocent face. "_Plus, Papa," _he panted, licking his lips, "I need more…"

Francis' eyes flashed hungrily. He took his mouth from Matthew's nipples, smirking at the whimper the boy made at their loss. He trailed kisses down the boy's stomach, working his way around his crotch until he reached Matthew's thighs. He looked up again at Matthew. He couldn't picture another position that had such an erotic view.

He slowly caressed Matthew's inner thigh, making the boy shiver. He trailed his mouth along that area, nipping here and there. Finally he reached his crotch. Hooking a finger under the elastic waistband, he quickly stripped Canada of his boxers, leaving the boy shivering in the opening air, gasping as the air hit his exposed areas.

"That looks painful, _mon Cherie," _Francis murmured softly, looking at the stiff-as-a-board member. "Shall I fix it for you?"

"P-Please..." Francis grinned. He softly kissed the tip of Canada's cock, making Matthew cry out.

"You're so wet already, Mathieu," Francis crooned softly, licking his lips which had a bit of Matthew's precum on it. Matthew's face got even redder, if that was possible.

"D-Don't say that-"Before he could finish, Francis slid his mouth over the whole of Matthew's length, putting all into his mouth at one time. Matthew moaned loudly as Francis moved his mouth up and down, up and down, his experienced tongue swirling and probing in all the right places. His hands were clutching Matthew's butt, holding him close to his face.

"Gah…" Matthew choked out. "Ah, Fr-Francis! I-I'm coming…" Francis suddenly felt Matthew's hot seed spill into his mouth, running down his throat, making him choke a little bit. He slowly backed away, licking his lips a bit and panting, brushing his hair back from his face.

_…oOo…_

Matthew was drowning.

"So fast Mathieu," he heard France say huskily as he slid his mouth from his member. Matthew's mind was still a haze of pent up sexual desires that were far from normal, but now he felt exhausted, as if he had just run a marathon. He couldn't even think about how embarrassed he was now that he was lying naked on Francis' bed, after France had just jerked him off with his mouth.

He lay there panting a bit staring up at the ceiling. France swung his legs over the side of the bed and sat there, his back facing him. "Are you alright?" Matthew blinked lazily at the question as he pondered it. Already he felt his dick start to harden again. _It is most definitely a drug, _he thought to himself, annoyance and humiliation filling him. _An aphrodisiac of some sort…_

He stared at France's broad back, covered by his blue shirt. He suddenly had the urge to touch his bare skin and it scared him. He had never thought about France like that, had he? Wasn't he always just a sort of father/older brother figure for him? He thought back to the time when France had raised him, before Arthur. He had been sweet and gentle and caring, taking great pains to teach Matthew everything about his culture and way of life, planting the roots that would make him grow up to become a strong and just nation. Matthew had always admired him, thinking that he was the smartest, handsomest and most charismatic nation there was. _Papa France…_Matthew realized that he had no aversion whatsoever to what Francis had just done to him. Was it possible that he felt…that way…for France?

Matthew bit his lip as a wave of sexual desire swept over him again. The aphrodisiac had yet to run its course. He slowly sat up and slid his arms around France's waist, leaning his cheek against that broad, strong back. Francis tilted his head to look back at him.

"Sorry, Mathieu," he said, his voice still a bit rough. "There were probably other ways I could have handled that…" He looked down at the hands circling his wait. "It was unnecessary."

Matthew pressed a kiss to Francis' back, pleased to feel the older nation shiver a bit. He glanced down and saw that Francis' own member was stiff, probably having happened while he was jerking Canada off. It was pressing uncomfortably against his jeans.

Matthew smiled a little bit. And slowly brushed his hands over Francis' erection. France stiffened, a small gasp escaping him. "Mathieu…?"

"I'm hard again too Papa," Matthew whispered in his ear, his breaths now coming a bit faster. Francis swung himself back on the bed and sat facing Matthew, examining him carefully. Matthew felt himself blush under his scrutiny but he still got up on his knees before France, though he wobbled a bit. He placed his hands on the older nation's shoulders and stared down at him seriously.

"I want you inside me Francis," he murmured unsteadily. "Make me cum again." He could see Francis' desire and guilt warring in his eyes. Matthew began unbuttoning Francis' shirt, his hands trembling. "Please," he whispered. Francis didn't move as Canada unbuttoned his shirt. Finally, it was loose. Matthew clumsily pushed it down Francis' shoulders, staring at his toned body.

He placed a trembling hand on Francis' chest, leaning forward to lay his forehead on his shoulder. "_Je te veux…" _

"_Merde,_" Francis swore as he grabbed Matthew around his waist and clutched him to his chest. The skin-on-skin contact made Matthew gasp in pleasure, his erection now throbbing unbearably.

Francis pushed him down on the bed and loomed over him, the desire now fully visible in his beautiful blue eyes. All Matthew could do was lie under him and tremble under his gaze. Francis quickly stripped himself of his jeans and covered the younger nation's body with his own.

"I will not," Francis muttered, kissing Canada furiously, "stop…now." Canada shuddered at the rawness in the older nation's voice. He gazed up at Francis, feeling himself begin to lose it.

"Don't stop," he moaned. Then he was riding a wave of ecstasy, completely insensitive to the world that existed outside of him and Francis.

"_Je t'aime…!"_

_…oOo…_

The two men lay under the covers together, lying on their sides facing each other. They had both showered, Francis changing the soiled sheets on the bed while Matthew pulled on one of Francis' extra undershirts before crawling underneath the covers.

Matthew was exhausted. He couldn't remember how many times France had made him cum. It seemed as if every time he did, his cock would harden again almost immediately. He wasn't sure how much of that was due to the aphrodisiac and how much of it was France's super erotic actions in bed. He blushed to think of the some of the things they had done.

Francis cleared his throat and Matthew glanced up at him shyly. Francis was staring at Matthew, his blue eyes serious, though a light blush covered his cheeks.

"I shan't pretend, Mathieu, that I had never thought about doing that with you before tonight," the French nation said quietly, looking rather ashamed of himself. "I was always certain that you regarded me as a father so I never acted on my desires."

Matthew felt himself blush as he snuggled deeper into the pillows. "I always thought I did," he mumbled. "However I must have loved you that way, considering what just happened…"

"But you were drugged," Francis interjected, a bit sharply. "Wouldn't you have been that way with anyone? I just happened to be closest…" He trailed off as Matthew gave him a hurt look. He sighed. "_Je suis désolé, mon cheri," _he murmured, reaching up to trail a finger along Matthew's cheek. "I am just not very…confident, I suppose, when it comes to you."

Matthew felt his eyes widen at France's admission. France not confident? Matthew grabbed Francis' hand and brought it to his lips, kissing it softly. "I'd like to try to have a relationship Francis," he whispered. "I really do love you…and I believe I always have."

Francis sighed. He was completely defenseless against this boy. He drew Matthew to his chest and entwined their limbs together, holding him close. "_Je t'aime aussi, mon petit Mathieu…"_

_…oOo…_

A few blocks away, in a nondescript English bar, Alfred and Gilbert were extremely drunk.

"You freaking German you," Alfred mumbled, slamming his hand down on the bar counter. "I won't let you fucking touch my brother, you little pervert."

Gilbert laughed manically, almost falling off his stool. "Kesesesese. Just you wait, you American idiot. The awesome me will have no trouble getting into little Birdie's pants. He won't be able to handle the special treat I awesomely placed in his drink." He turned his head around, looking behind him. "Isn't that right Birdie?"

Alfred started laughing hysterically. "You complete idiot! He left ages ago…" Suddenly his blue eyes flashed dangerously, a dog-like growl coming from his mouth. "What the fuck did you do to him Gilbert?!"

Gilbert stared at Matthew's empty seat, very sad all of a sudden. _Birdie…_Then Alfred shoved him off his chair where he hit his head and fell unconscious. Alfred tripped over his chair and sprawled next to him on the ground, much to the bartender's displeasure.

They would both wake up in a holding cell the next morning with pounding headaches, neither of them remembering much from that night.

**Translations**

_Aidez-moi… - _Help me

_S'il vous plait… - _Please

_J'ai peur – _I'm scared

_Oui, mon cheri – _Yes, my dear

_Plus, Papa – _More, Daddy

_Je te veux… - _I need you

_Merde – _Fuck

_Je t'aime – _I love you

_Je suis désolé, mon cheri – _I'm sorry, my dear

_Je t'aime aussi, mon petit Mathieu… - _I love you as well, my little Matthew

**So...tell me what you guys think? Constructive ****criticism is always welcome, though keep in mind that this is my first of...well, anything really haha. **


End file.
